God's Resurgence
by Tieg
Summary: "Like a wave, they surged to power, and yet they all tumbled down. Having fallen from grace, the journey ahead is fated to be harsh and full of obstacles." [Short Story]


Locks of gold wavered while its owner got carried amidst thy Heavens above. Feathers of white held them above the soil unworthy to be grazed by their feet. Slightly backing away, they were, only to blast forward and make their move. An orb engulfed in the brightest of light and shocks of thunder came down crashing from the cloudless sky.

The once mighty's shot flew into oblivion; being rebounded far away by a mortal's punch.

The wings waltzing their way across the azure vanished as if blown away by the winds. They clenched their head, weakly, not having the vigour to tighten their fists any further. As light as a feather, they soared down. In the end, they had eaten dirt.

* * *

Utter humiliation.

God had forsaken them. Those who once wielded the power of majestic angels were completely powerless.

With their wings and pride shattered, they had fallen to depths beyond rock bottom.

* * *

With despair and shame in their eyes, a pair of dim eyes stared at the scoreboard. Eleven to zero, it read. Their body quivered, tears had already formed in their eyes a long time ago, but they hadn't given up. They had not yet accepted the inevitable: defeat.

Grunting they got back onto their feet. They stood in place, fragile as could be. The bones from within their body creaked when turning around, eyes of blood scanning their surroundings. The mask of thy who smiles upon the hunters of beasts had scattered into a thousand pieces.

"A-Artemis," with a sore throat the Fallen called out, limbing forwards.

* * *

From the other side of the war zone a loud voice roared, "Cold-served justice, this is." A boy with brown messy hair and light orange face markings shouted, crossing his arms. As soon as the last letter of his words crawled over his lips he averted his gaze to his gloved hands. He rubbed the dirt off, removing the very last bit of thy with golden hair's effort.

And like a wave, rising in the beginning and tumbling down in the end, they fell face-first into the soil.

* * *

"Gods who have been broken by men, pathetic," murmured a boy with crutches. His leg was still recovering from the previous clash between the presumed-divine entities and the men crowned kings.

Thy with golden sheets for hair screamed in agony. A soccer ball lied just ahead, mere inches away from their head. They tried to stand up, they tried and tried, but nothing had happened.

"Hah, we don't require holy beings for justice. Clearly, justice is served accordingly without influences of anyone or anything."

 _"You're wasting precious energy, give up."_

 _'No, I ought to get up.'_

"Dammit," they shrieked, pounding the grass. _  
_

 _"Why? To prove your valour and regain the pride you've lost?"_

 _'Screw pride, screw valour. I made the call, my teammates shouldn't face the consequences of my actions!'_

 _"Terumi, are you truly that naïve? They sided with you, and therefore must endure the vengeance of those you've inflicted great harm upon."_

 _'I cannot. I am to blame! Not them!_

The manifestation of a creature's sadness came descending down from their springs.

* * *

Outta the blue, a burst of adrenaline freed itself from its chains. Suddenly they had regenerated their strength. Sheer determination blazed alive in the once dimmed eyes. The blood colour had turned more vivid, more intense.

As if a blessed with vitality from Him who watches over all, the blood-eyed stood up.

Sacred wings formed but were no longer the same. The burst of adrenaline had an effect beyond the angel's expectation. White was replaced by gold. The twin wings flapped, the angel holding their hands crossed. Thunder emerged from the strangely-appeared clouds and struck down from the heavens.

They twirled around, deadset on avenging the pain that struck his fallen comrades.

With a fierce kick, a lustrous orb zapped through the stadium. Feathers and lightning marked its trail. The ball made it past the guardian, solemnly by catching him off guard.

* * *

 _"I did it. All you've endured is not in vain. We took a goal- at last. The light at the end of the tunnel is in sight. No longer are we bound to the Kageyama's shadow"_

* * *

Then, all light ceased, and the wave tumbled down once more.

* * *

 **All right, I know this is a rather short one-shot, but I was feeling like experimenting with a bit of a shorter writing this time. Regardless of the length, I hope you have enjoyed reading God's Resurgence. I hope to see you back when the next one-shot is up :D.**

 **'Til the next time!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~Tieg**

* * *

 **|| Statistics ||**

 **|| Time of writing: December 17 - December 19, 2018 ||**

 **|| Publication: January 27, 2019 ||**

 **|| Last edit: December 19, 2018 ||**


End file.
